ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ousaun Elam
Ousaun Trippe Elam is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine where he was one of the stunt doubles for Avery Brooks. He also performed a part as a stunt actor in and received no on-screen credit for his work. Elam was also a stunt actor in the 1996 video game Star Trek: Borg, also without a credit. Elam is the son of stuntman and stunt coordinator Greg Wayne Elam and the brother of fellow stuntmen Kiante Elam and Kofi Elam. In 2004, he was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best fight in The Matrix Reloaded. Elam has doubled for stars such as Moses Gunn, Keenan Ivory Wayans, Wesley Snipes, Laurence Fishburne, Ben Vereen, Denzel Washington, Damon Wayans, Marlon Wayans, Taye Diggs, Tom Wright, Don Franklin, and Orlando Jones. Elam is also an author and has published several books such as "Chaos Amongst Us" , a book about science, physics, and religion. Elam has performed in films such as Glory (1989, with Bob Gunton, Cliff DeYoung, Richard Riehle, Abdul Salaam El Razzac, Ethan Phillips, Bob Minor, Mark Margolis, and stunts by Tony Brubaker, Vince Deadrick, Nick Dimitri, Eddie Hice, Steve Kelso, Wayne King, Lane Leavitt, Irving E. Lewis, Rusty McClennon, Bill McIntosh, Rita Minor, Bennie E. Moore, Jr., Manny Perry, Lincoln Simonds, Jeff Smolek, and Brian J. Williams), Taking Care of Business (1990, with John de Lancie, Gates McFadden, Dan Kern, and stunts by Dan Barringer, Gilbert Combs, Jimmy Ortega, and Brian J. Williams), Eve of Destruction (1991, with Tim Russ and Tom Morga), Ricochet (1991, with Victoria Dillard, John Cothran, Jr., and Sherman Howard), The Bodyguard (1992, with Bill Cobbs, Mike Starr, Bert Remsen, Donald Hotton, Douglas Price, John Tesh, and stunts by Dan Koko, Bobby Bass, Mickey Giacomazzi, Henry Kingi, Sr., Henry Kingi, Jr., and Joel Kramer), Demolition Man (1993), Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), One Tough Bastard (1995), Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois, Ed Begley, Jr., Eileen Seeley, Gary Kasper, Noby Arden, Kevin Grevioux, Peewee Piemonte, Mike Smith, and stunts by Richard L. Blackwell, Alex Daniels, Kiante Elam, Diamond Farnsworth, Dana Hee, Scott McElroy, Allen Robinson, Jeff Smolek, Harry Wowchuk, Tony Angelotti, Jennifer Caputo, Phil Chong, Doug Coleman, Linda Fetters, Anita Hart, Kim Koscki, and Rick Sawaya), Fled (1996), The Glimmer Man (1996), Out of Sight (1998), Blade (1998), Selma, Lord, Selma (1999), Magnolia (1999), Traffic (2000), 15 Minutes (2001, with Kelsey Grammer, Kim Cattrall, Avery Brooks, Steve Carnahan, and stunts by Frankie Garbutt, Buddy Joe Hooker, and Jim Halty), Evolution (2001), John Carpenter's Ghosts of Mars (2001, with Joanna Cassidy and Marjean Holden), Training Day (2001), Jeepers Creepers II (2003), and The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions (both 2003, with Anthony Zerbe and stunts by Chris O'Hara and Tim Trella). Elam has also performed in television series such as Tales from the Crypt (1990, with John Kassir and coordinated by Gilbert Combs), M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994, with Kimble Jemison and Gene LeBell), Boston Public, She Spies, Angel, ''The X-Files'', JAG, Diagnosis Murder, ''Babylon 5'', Matlock, Seven Days, L.A. Law, Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, and Walker, Texas Ranger (1997-1998, with Noble Willingham, Lisa Wilcox, Tanner Gill, and Marco Sanchez). Elam has also performed in music videos for artists such as Busta Rhymes, Nelly, Wyclef Jean, and Destiny's Child. External links *ChaosAmongstUs.com - official site * * es:Ousaun Elam Elam, Ousaun Elam, Ousaun Elam, Ousaun